New Bladebreaker? Anceint Ledgen!
by SilverKi
Summary: They bladbreakers go to a new tornament and meet a strange person thear. Will they join and what do they, their bitbeast, Ray, and Drigger have to do with an old ledgen.


Disclamer: I don't own Beyblade V Force...Sadly

"Fh"speach

Fhthought

_Fh_time change

_Fh_scene change

Fhbitbeast talking to blader

/Fh/blader talking to bitbeast

Chapter 1:The Tiger Chooses

It was one summer day in Translavania and a young girl about the age of 6 was twirling a beyblade on her finger waiting for her friend to arrive at her house. Suddenly she hurred her grandmother yell from the house. "Sel sweety your friends hear." the girl jumped to her feet and ran up to the backdoor of her home. She opend the door and was greeted by a warm face. "Hey Selest how are you?" the boy asked. "Fine Kane my brother is out seening if he is going to have Speed for a bitbeast," said Selest, "But why are you hear any way you didn't tell why you where coming back in your letter I thought your parents told gran you were never going back after what happed to my mother two years ago?'' "Well your grandmother wrote my dad and told him I was needed for something," said Kane. Then Selest saw somethign in his pockett and grabed it. What she saw was a bright blue beyblade. "Hey give it back Selest or I will take yours," said Kane, "Everyone knows dimond in any color is really strong and can't break easy." She handed the bey back then her grandmother walked in and laughed seeing the two acting like no time had passed. '' What are you laughing at?" they both asked at the same time. "I'm laughing at you two your acting liek no time has pased since you last saw eachother," said Mary(Selest's grandmother) smiling. Kane and Selest both looked at her and as if she already knew what they were going to ask she said, "I know your woundering why I asked Kane back right." They both nodded and Mary continued saying, "Thats because you and him are going to bey to see who gets to own Storm." With that she took a bitbest chip out of her pocket and showed them. "Alright lets go!" they both yelled together.

Mary led Selest and Kane to the stadium they would be useing and when Kane saw it was a reblica of theh towm her groned because he knew that Selest would have a mojor advantage over him because she grew up in the Translavania. Both Kane ans Selest took their beyblade out of their pocketts and put them on their lanchers and Mary said, "3..2..1..let it rip!" Both of them launched at the same time and Selest's beyblade insintly hid in the shadows while Kane's just spined in a chircle were it landed. "Hey Kane you going to attack or should I?" mocked Selest knowing it would get Kane blood to boil, which it did. Kane started looking for her beyblade, when he found it he attacked. Selest's beyblade evaned the attack and retaliated and attacked Kane's. Since her beyblade was spinnig at top speed when it hit kane's his went sailing out of the stadium and at the same time fell apart. "Crash out Selest is the win..'' just as Mary was about to finish Selest's beyblade fell apart too. "No now who gets Storm gran?" asked Selest picking her bey parts out of the stadium and started puting them in her pocket to rebuild later. "How about Storm chooses, its simple as that," said Mary takign out the bitbeast chip agin. "Ok," said Kane.

Storm came out of her bit chip and looked around confused. Kane's ees bugged when he saw her and he thought I thought bitbeast where hundred of years old, this one looks like its a kittin still Storm looked at Mary as if asking what was going on. "Storm I know your confuse but these two kid where beyblading to see which one would earn you but it as a draw so we thought you could choose which one is worty for you.'' Storm nodded her head and looked from Kane to Selest and back agin thinking. Suddenly she steped twords Selest and growled lettign them knwo who she chose. Your the one I choose can I have your name mistress? Oh and I'm a girl to let you know,she asked Selest. Selest looked at her then said, /My name it Selest./ Just as Kane was about to say something someone came running down the path yelling,"Ya I did it gran Sis I did it!"

Just as the person reached them Storm when back into her bit chip. Selest reconised the person and ran at him. when she got thare she hugged him saying, "Mike your back." "Ya sis I'm back," said Michel hugging his little sister back. Suddenly Michel saw a bit chip in her hand and asked, "Sis did you win Storm?" Selest shook her head and said,"No bro Storm picked me because the bey battle ended in a draw.'' Then Michel looke over her shoulder and saw his grandmother and Kane so he said, "Hey gran , Kane how are you?" "Fine Michel just drying to keep your sister in line," said Mary. Before Kane could talk the doorbell rang so Mary ran to get it. "Hey bro did you earn Speed?" asked Selest "What do you think Sel," said Michel, "Oh and I got you a new beyblade sis made while I thought of you." "Really?" she asked Michel pulled out a black beyblade that shinned and Kane asked, "Is that black dimond Michel?" "Ya it is and sis why don't you put Storm's bit chip on it."

Selest did what her brother said and after all three headed back to the house.Kane saw hos dad talking to Mary and gulped. Kane's dad saw him as he, Michel, and Selest walked in and said, "Kane we have to go home your moms not well." "What whats wrong with her?" Kane asked scared of loseing his mother. "We don't know son," said his dad. "I'll come with you Mr. Taki(A/N does anyone know what Kane's last name rally is?) if that alright with you and my grandmother," said Michel not wanting one of his friend to be alone and without friends while his mom was sick. Mary Nodded and Kane, his dad, and Michel left with Selest yelling after them, "Write me you two!"

_Nine year later_

Kane and Michel still had not come back and Selest was worryed about them. Two years after they left Mary and Selest had gotten a letter saying Kane's mom had died. Selest had been so sad that she cryed for a week.A now 16 year old Selest was on the back porch of her house spinning Storm on her index finger when Storm called to her almost makeing her lose control of the beyblade. /Ya Storm whats wrong girl?/' asked Selest. Nothing mistress but the tornament is about to begin and remeber you told your grandmother and _promised_ me that you would addend this one so we can keep out title,said Storm /Thanks I almost forgot Storm let me just get my cape in my sutecase than we can get going ok,/ said Selest. She put her cape in her sutecase then yelled good bye to her grandmother and ran to the tornament thining, No one can defeat Selest or should I say Vampire

Selest never knew why but at her first tormament she had enterd under the name Vampite and had dressed like on as well. She wore sunglasses so no one saw her eyes eather, because it they did they would know how she really was and she didn't want anyone to notice her silver eyes any ways she was alway got teased because of then anyway. Selest ran and catched the train and relaxed in her seat not even thining that this tornament would be nothin like any before it.

/div 

SK: well thats it

Shina: Ya stay tuned for the next chapter whear whe cheak in on the blade breakers and the Selest meet someone that she knows and they attack her.

SK: Shina shut up, well she told you anyway so don't forget to review.

Shina:And Flame if you want we don't care about them .

SK:I might but you go crazy remeber that time a kid flamed your work at school, how many of his teeth did you knock out of his mouth?

Shina:Oh about three I think

SK:sighs like I said don't forget to review cya.


End file.
